1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a process for improving the performance of a system for recognizing and/or indicating traffic signs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Documents DE 3619824 C2 and DE 198 52 631 A1 disclose processes and devices which recognize, classify and cause to be displayed traffic signs extracted from images of traffic scenes. Herein the processes analyze the image data provided by image sensors without any pre-recognition regarding the actual scenario. For this reason these known processes are time consuming and require a high computer capacity and performance in order to be able to process this data in real time.
Japanese document JP 06348991 discloses a system and a process for recognizing traffic signs, wherein the system employs a color camera and a therewith associated evaluation unit for image recognition. The invention is concerned with the task of, by evaluating the color information from the image information, automatically recognizing lane boundaries and devices for regulating traffic. Herein however there is no supplementation of the image information from the color camera with information from a map-based navigation system or a traffic information system for enhancing the recognition performance of the system.